mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Felgarth
From the ashes of a ruined temple, Vazayus Uuthar established an order with the help of Theron Kin’thalos which was the first order founded by elves and men. Public Agenda: Discover the truth. Uncover the past. Create the future. Assets: 'Wealth:' As most Felgarthian members live completely off the grid from civilization, the people of Felgarth rarely rely on any form of currency. Their wealth resides with knowledge and wisdom. Many kingdoms and orders find this information valuable and offer substantial compensation for the knowledge and skillfulness possessed by the Felgarth Order. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Of the orders established in the world, Felgarth and Elvanor were among the most established. Reigning dominant in both The Black Keep and The Unnamed City, the orders were allowed free reign to build and construct their halls, towers, and archives within well established kingdoms such as these. Creating their lives in means of coexistence or sometimes the life of a hermit, both orders kept to themselves, only sharing their sacred mysteries with members of their organizations. Prior to the Second Calamitous, the only standing structure known of Felgarth were the Towers of Eru near Dragonsmouth. However, since then, they have established the Enigma Society in the snows north of Castle Leone and east of The Dam. 'War Vessels:' With no interest in political war, the order holds a neutral ground and do not own any war vessels that are known. However, it is speculated that Felgarth and Elvanor are responsible for weaponizing explosives, plague, and arcane spells/items. History: Originally named Felgarth, the order was formed with the communion that knowledge of every form must be preserved and attained no matter the cost. With this concept, Vazayus formed a strict rule that made joining the order nearly impossible. Students kept in the order’s castle were no more than five at a time. The knowledge shared was difficult to assess the value as no kingdom could tell what Felgarth was establishing. It was only as the great library began to fill its halls with books that many eyes began to see a value in the walls of Felgarth. Theron Kin’thalos remained with the order for some time, but eventually found disagreements in the way Vazayus kept his order and thus, Kin’thalos established a second order, named the Order of Elvanor, in the large growing kingdom of the Unnamed City. Both orders remained of neutral standing with each other, believing that the leaders within these orders possessed valuable knowledge worth more than any wealth mortals could attain. Of all the different kingdoms, Felgarth is said to have once possessed the knowledge of immortality. Vazayus, at his induction of Felgarth, was proclaimed to be in his fifties, however, upon the Calamitous, at his time of ‘death’, he would have been over many hundreds of years old. Once the world fell into chaos with many explorers, members of the order, and thieves alike attempted to locate these sacred texts. However, it is assumed these documents were either burned or lost to the warp. Now, Felgarth is left to the chaos of the world, and without a leader to guide them, they must find their own ways in the world. The number of students and researchers has grown exponentially, and with them comes untold promise and potential anguish…to the likes that Elvanor had committed. Will this faction right the mistakes of the Order of Elvanor…or repeat them? Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Felgarth Sub-Factions ---Order of Elvanor - Allied ---Enigma Society - Allied Arkanvail - Friendly ---Castle Leone - Friendly Anour Hill - Friendly ---Goldstrike Keep - Friendly Stormhold - Friendly ---Tortuga - Friendly 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Somewhat Friendly ---Mea Esari - Somewhat Friendly 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul - Aggressive ---West Vanghoul Reach - Aggressive Cold Embrace - Somewhat Aggressive Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Somewhat Aggressive Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – High Presence / Friendly Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Moderate Presence / FriendlyStanding Bone Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – Low Presence / Friendly Standing Dark Elves – Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Friendly Standing Gnomes – Moderate Presence / Friendly Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Friendly Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Gith – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Greenskin Goblins – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Snow Goblins - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Friendly Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Moderate Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Devils - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Imps - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Low Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing Category:Faction Lore Category:Felgarth